


Emperor of the Shadows

by Arcanic_Prince



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Persona 3
Genre: Dark Hour, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Protective Akihiko, Protective brother Shinjiro, Protective sister Mitsuru, Reader is stuck in a love triangle, S.E.E.S. being overall protective of reader, Shadows - Freeform, Slight appearance of the GoM as shadows because Akashi, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanic_Prince/pseuds/Arcanic_Prince
Summary: Who would have thought that the Emperor of Rakuzan would meet his match against the Princess of Gekkoukan? Who would have also thought that this young girl who goes by the name of Kirjio Y/N would be the one to heal the Emperor's strict and cold heart?Was it truly that simple or was it a ploy to eliminate any and all threats standing at the goal? Even if it was all for not and to end up losing that vital piece of life?What will happen to Y/N when she finds out something she wasn't suppose to know and the one responsible for hiding it?How will the Akashi and Kirijo households with their respected councils respond to the sudden disbandment of their long standing alliance? What does Strega want from them and why do they care about the consequences that will befall the youngest Kirijo daughter?// Note: Updates for this story will be on, off and in progress. This was brought over from my Wattpad account of the same name.





	1. First Impression and Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy~ :D
> 
> This is a story I've been working on for a while and trying so hard to make it good as can be.
> 
> Of course this is my first crossover work of Persona 3 and Kuroko no Basket. So the majority of the story will be told in third person and or changed based on what style I want to leave it as.
> 
> Okay. So thanks for reading. ^.^"

Some say that when the Emperor met the Princess it was love at first sight, but in truth it was hate at first sight. You may ask why that would be and the answer was simple, it was because the Emperor himself hated that someone of the opposite gender had no flaws and it angered him quite a bit.

This Emperor's name was Akashi Seijuro of Rakuzan and the Princess, her name was Kirijo Y/N of Gekkoukan.

The title of Princess was given to Y/N when she became a first year at Gekkoukan and the reason for that was of her older sister, Kirijo Mitsuru, who was a third year and Student Council president who in her own right would be either be called Queen or Empress.

 

— **Kirijo** **Mansion** —

Y/N had just finished sorting out the last of the paperwork for the Student Council when there was a sudden knock at the door. "Do you have a minute Y/N?"

"Of course, Mitsuru onee-san. Anything for you." Y/N said with a smile on her face as her older sister entered the room closing the door behind her.

"It's about an upcoming meeting with an outside Student Council president, but unfortunately I am unable to make it due to a couple of personal things regarding S.E.E.S. and I was hoping that you would take my place." Mitsuru explained as she looked at Y/N knowing that her younger sister would understand the situation.

"You know as well as I do that your team is counting on you. So yes. I'll go in your place to the meeting." Y/N said as she stretched out and laughed a bit. "It could also count as an excuse for me to go out and do some sightseeing."

Mitsuru chuckled at her sister's response and began walking to the door. "I will give you the rest of the details later, but for now good night Y/N."

"Yes. Good night Mitsuru onee-san and don't let the shadows bite."

 

— **Akashi** **Mansion** —

Being the Emperor that he was, Akashi decided to look up who the other Student Council president was. What he discovered caught his interest immediately and he knew that he would have a good time with this female student council president.

"This will be an interesting opponent worth my time." Akashi smirked knowing he may have found someone that would be able to challenge him.

He would see to it that the game continues even after their first meeting and that everything would be all according to his calculations.

 

**=====**

 

It was the day of the meeting and Y/N was on her way to Rakuzan High. Her reason for being there was to make arrangements so that both schools would be on good terms.

What one side of the party didn't know was that there would be a replacement and that their calculations would have to be rearranged to accommodate said replacement.

The limo had finally reached its destination and out came Y/N with a briefcase in hand. The young teen had gotten stares and could hear the whispering of the students as she walked into the school building.

Y/N was guided to the second floor of the building where the Student Council room was. She smiled and thanked the guide and so proceeded with a knock on the door.

 

— **Akashi's** **PoV** —

It almost time for the meeting and I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the council room.

It was also a chance to speak with the other leading council member of a school that could rival Rakuzan and myself. I was so lost in thought about my calculations that I was brought out of them when I heard a knock.

"I'm here as a representative for the Gekkoukan High Student Council." Said a strong, but yet soft voice.

"Yes you can come in and take a seat." I announced as the door slid open. I thought I would be met with an elegant looking woman from the picture I saw a few days ago, but to my surprise I saw a brown-haired girl with mesmerizing E/C eyes and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

No matter how I looked at it there wasn't a single flaw visible on this girl that stood before me. It somewhat angered me to say the least because that was the way I would take advantage of the weakness and exploit it.

This for sure was going to be a rather tough challenge, but being the Emperor I was I would take on any challenge without fault.

 

— **Y** / **N's** **PoV** —

The limo had finally stopped in front of the gates of Rakuzan High. It looked like an amazing school, but in opinion I like Gekkoukan better because of the view.

As soon as I got out I made sure that I had the briefcase in hand since it had the documents Mitsuru onee-san wanted checked and signed.

While walking into the school I noticed the stares and whispers of some of the students. Some were wondering what I was doing here and it came down to along the lines of 'is she a foreigner?', 'she's gorgeous', 'is she a model?' and 'is she single?' The last part irked me a bit because it made me think if that was the only thing the boys had on their minds.

I greeted one of the staff members once inside and they guided me to the second floor where the Student Council room was. I thanked them and smiled for showing me the way. And so, I knocked on the door. "I'm here as a representative for the Gekkoukan High Student Council."

What I expected was someone who would have a mess and be running around before coming to the door, but to my surprise I heard a cold and stern voice before entering. "Yes, you can come in and take a seat."

What I saw as I entered was a handsome young man with the fiercest of red hair and what looked to be heterochromatic eyes; one which was red and the other being yellow. It was something I've never seen before and I couldn't take my eyes off of him in which he was also doing the same as I.

 

**=====**

 

Y/N bowed and smiled as she held out her hand to the male before her. "I am Kirijo Y/N, secretary for the Gekkoukan High Student Council. I'm terribly sorry that Mitsuru-san could not attend today's meeting. In her place I will be taking the arrangements."

Akashi suddenly had this look in his eyes as he shook Y/N's hand which happened to fit perfectly in his, but aside from that he decided to introduce himself none the less.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, the Student Council president of Rakuzan High. It's also quite rude to stare Y/N. Hasn't anyone taught you that simple fact?" Akashi stated promptly without breaking eye contact.

Y/N took her seat across from Akashi as she placed the briefcase in her lap. "Thank you and I know that was very rude of me Akashi-san, but I have to say that I have never met a man with such interesting eyes before."

"It's Seijuro. Due call me by my first name and flattery simply won't work on me Y/N." Akashi proclaimed to the female before him. "I'm sorry to say, but I would like to keep it as professional as possible Akashi-san. Now, where were we?"

Akashi could not believe what he had just heard. The female had not referred to him by his first name, but by his surname and this was the first time that someone from a position lower than him in the Student Council would defy him outright even if from a different school.

 

— **After** **the** **meeting** —

"I will be sure to inform Mitsuru-san of the completion of this arrangement Akashi-san. Thank you for your time." Y/N smiled and bowed before heading out of the room.

As soon as Y/N left Akashi began to question what was the disgusting feeling he had inside was. It wasn't love that he was certain of, but he had to be careful of it. Then not after much thought he found that it was none other than hate. The hate he had towards Kirijo Y/N and how her entirety was flawless with nothing for him to toy with.

"This little game of cat and mouse will not be over. The Emperor always has the last say. The little mouse will not escape without a few scratches." He smirked as he looked out the window to see Y/N walking to a limo by the gates.


	2. So What Happens From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Akashi *clears throat* I mean Seijuro has found someone that has peaked his interest even unknown to Y/N who only saw it as school business on the first round. What could each of them be thinking now and how will they act when they mean again? Something good? Something in between? Or something bad?

It had been a few months since their last encounter and Akashi absolutely made sure to keep tabs on where 'his' Princess would be and yet with all of his efforts he could not track her, not even once.

To say that the Emperor was at a standstill was completely an understatement and that just added even more fuel to the so-called hatred he had for Kirijo (Y/N).

Then again who could blame him? For he was the Emperor and everything would be done his way and his way alone.

And yet (Y/N) was the one person that would not bend to his will not even with the all mighty Emperor Eye itself.

"Hm. Looks like the little mouse needs to be caught and properly tamed." With a smirk on his face, Akashi leaves his manor to go seek (Y/N) at Gekkoukan High located on Tatsumi Port Island.

**=====**

"(Y/N)-chan you better tell Mitsuru-senpai that this sucks. How can we finish this before tomorrow?" Junpei exclaimed as he stapled a few ribbons above the chalkboard lazily.

The young brunette girl looked up from her clipboard over to Junpei and shook her head in slight amusement.

"I understand your need to complain now Junpei-san, but being a part of S.E.E.S. also means you have to help out with school activities every once in a while, and this time is no exception." (Y/N) chuckled seeing Junpei give her his signature 'oh man' look as he continued stapling the rest of the ribbons.

"Oh. Yuuki-san and Yukari-san both of you can head back. I'll finish up what little decorations we have left after Junpei-san finishes up." (Y/N) said to the two upper classmen who simply nodded and began packing up.

Soon after that, (Y/N) made sure that all the decorations were set and in order before she proceeded off to the student council room. Along the way she also took notice of a beautiful red butterfly fly to her as she neared an open window in the hallway.

As she looked over to see the butterfly flutter about that's when (Y/N) happened to catch a glimpse of one of her upper classmen, Sanada Akihiko by the school gates.

By the looks of it, it seemed like he was talking to a familiar young man with a beanie and burgundy coat and things didn't look like they were going to end well.

**=====**

Akashi felt an odd sensation come over him, but in that instant a beautiful yellow butterfly fluttered into the limo's window exactly as the vehicle pulled up to the school gates of Gekkoukan High.

Just as he was exiting the limo he noticed two boys about to start a fight and that's when he saw another figure approaching or rather jogging over to the scene.

He knew then that he had finally found his little mouse and it looked like she was ready to bare her fangs at the two males by the gates.

Akashi noticed a red butterfly by (Y/N)'s side and that his yellow butterfly seemed to be matching just like his eyes. Soon enough the two butterflies seemed to have gotten a little closer did a little dance before flying off together into the distance.

He couldn't forget why he hated the young Kirijo girl and yet oddly enough seeing her with the two older males that weren't him strangely affected his heart in a way that he had long lost growing up.

The sensation that he was currently feeling was about the exact same one he felt on the day of his dear beloved mother's passing; love and heart break.

**=====**

"Don't you dare start a fight on school grounds Akihiko-senpai!" The young brunette called out to her upper classmen as she approached the pair and placed her hands on her hips. "If you have 'that' to settle with Shinjiro-senpai then do it elsewhere. Or do I have to get Mitsuru onee-san involved?" As soon as the two males heard her sickly-sweet tone and the mention of Mitsuru they stopped what they were arguing about and walked off school grounds barely noticing Akashi glaring at them.

Akashi knew that those two males weren't good enough for (Y/N) seeing as how they almost started a fight in her presence. Though he was mildly surprised to see that she got both of them to stop immediately and without giving them a punishment.

And that's exactly why (Y/N) needed to be his as soon as possible, because a proper punishment was indeed needed, but one of his very own.

When the two upper classmen had finally left the school grounds (Y/N) sighed fixing her uniform. She then walked over to where Akashi was standing and who was staring at her with those two cold heterochromatic eyes of his that she admired.

But what got her the most was the look he held in those eyes and it was a string of loneliness, pain, yearning and love radiating from within the soul of his eyes.

**==** _**Timeskip** _ **==**

As the two Student Council members sat at a table in the famous Chagall cafe in Paulownia Mall, (Y/N) was the first one to speak breaking the awkward silence that happened to linger from the odd pair.

"Akashi-san. I'm somewhat curious as to why you would come here unannounced. Are you here to talk to Kirijo-san or here on another completely different matter?" (Y/N) asked the red head who had not once picked up his cup of coffee since they had ordered.

The young Akashi looked at (Y/N) with the look of disgust on his face, but his eyes and heart were conveying something else entirely. Of course, he was the all mighty Emperor, but then again he just started to finally notice that he was indeed attracted to the young brunette girl that was seated in front of him.

And not for her stunning looks, but for her strong and caring personality. It indeed reminds him so much of the time when his mother was still alive and how strong and caring she was too.

Akashi being so lost in his thoughts hadn't realized that (Y/N) was calling his name until she placed one of her hands on his cheek bringing him out of said thoughts.

"As you were saying (Y/N). I didn't come here unan--...." But before Akashi could even finish his sentence (Y/N) kissed the sudden tear that slid down Akashi's cheek surprising him completely and at the sudden display of affection from the girl before him.

The young Kirijo simply smiled at the young Akashi as she wiped the rest of the tear away. "Seijuro. It's alright to cry. It's what makes us all human and with failure comes improvement. So please don't be hard on yourself and those around you."

Akashi just about had it and not caring at all that the coffee he had spilled over or that he was making a complete scene pulled (Y/N) into his chest for dear life as if she would disappear from his life just like his mother did.

The words that were just said to him were the exact same ones that his mother would always tell him as a child and hearing them now and again broke him down completely turning him back for the time being to his old self.

**=====**

For the first time in his life, Seijuro felt like he had broken free from the burden that was placed on him growing up. Like the world had opened up again, but this time there stood Kirijo (Y/N) smiling at him with open arms and the hatred he held for her completely melted away.

To say that (Y/N) was in complete shock was an understatement because she felt happy that Akashi, no Seijuro had opened up his heart again.

"Say Seijuro it's getting late why don't you stay over for the night? I believe my father and older sister would be glad to see you again."

**==Timeskip**  # **2=**

Kirijo Takeshi stood tall as he saw his youngest daughter, (Y/N) walk into the study with a familiar if not exact replica of his red headed old friend Akashi Masaomi.

It was like he was seeing the past unfold itself a bit again, but this time with his youngest daughter. Except that back then it was Masaomi and himself with their respected fiancés.

Before he could get even more distracted Takeshi instructed both of the teenagers to take a seat seeing as Mitsuru was already there standing by the desk.

"I was informed by Mitsuru that we'd be having a guest. What I didn't expect was that our guest would be Akashi-san's son. None the less I welcome you to our home with open arms Akashi-kun."

If he remembered correctly the man standing before him was an old friend and acquaintance of his father, but to think that Akashi had a different image of Kirijo-san and it did not include an eyepatch. Though he could immediately feel the authority radiating off, but he also noticed a soft demeanor in his words and eyes when it came to his two daughters.

**=====**

The sound of the clock ticking away started to fade as (Y/N) left her room behind in a hurry after being startled awake by a human like shadow that just manifested itself by her bed. She never seen or heard of a shadow taking the shape of a human before let alone having it happen to her in the comfort of her own home. (Y/N) had to alert Mitsuru as fast as possible, but that was unlikely due to her being out with the S.E.E.S. group at Tartarus and the next best thing to do was go to the tower and deliver the message personally.

Though the thing about that was (Y/N) happened to get her path cut short when she saw what looked like Seijuro standing in her way. Which she thought was impossible seeing that she had seen him off to the guest room before heading to bed herself.

Before she could even dare to touch the tonfas in the pouch to defend herself, (Y/N) was suddenly and painfully pinned down by four pairs of arms which all looked at her with glowing and menacing golden eyes which only meant that they were also shadows, but how and why they were here was something she couldn't wrap her head around.

"Hm. Catching you was much easier than I had anticipated had it not been for those four to lock you down little mouse. I do have to say that you did give me some trouble, but now that is over. I wonder what sort of punishment I should inflict on you." Chuckled the shadow as it slowly stepped closer to (Y/N) and the other shadows. Though as the clouds slowly moved away it soon revealed that it indeed was Seijuro except that both of his eyes were golden yellow showing only complete and utter hatred.

**=====**

"Great job everyone. We're half way up to the top of Tartarus, but from here on out we'll tread with caution." Said Mitsuru as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, but as she finished she heard a gasp and looked over to where Fuuka was to see her with a look of pure shock with Koromaru growling and barking as he ran out of Tartarus.

As the faint sounds of metal meeting concrete was heard (Y/N) was in a complete daze as she looked around to see that she was no longer being held down, but instead leaning up against a lamp post covered up by a long coat that belonged to none other than Aragaki Shinjiro.

Nothing would have prepared the golden eyed Seijuro to be suddenly bitten in the leg by none other than Koromaru which gave Shinjiro the chance to take out the last of the remaining four shadows.

"Damn. These shadows are much stronger than they look, but what the hell did they do to (Y/N)-chan? Both Mitsuru and Akihiko won't be happy when they see this. Tch. At least she's safe for now." Shinjiro said as he smirked and pulled out his Evoker thus summoning Castor followed by Koromaru summoning Cerberus.

Both Personas threw their attacks at shadow Seijuro who dodged both attacks, but couldn't dodge the unexpected counter seeing as the attacks merely to distract and get a direct hit in with the weapons.

Koromaru barked loudly as he saw the rest of the group finally arrive and witness the scene before them. To which it was one they did not want to see and the one being most affected would be Mitsuru when she saw the state her younger sister was in.

Akihiko placed a firm grip on Mitsuru's shoulder while Junpei, Yukari, Minato, Fuuka and Ken ran over to where Shinjiro was standing with Koromaru at his side as he held (Y/N) close making sure she was covered completely with his coat.

"Hey. She's unconscious for now best we tend to her back at the dorm before the Dark Hour ends. I'll explain the details once we get there and Mitsuru there was something (Y/N) said before she passed out and it might interest you a lot."

Mitsuru looked at Shinjiro with a wavering look in her eyes as she walked with the others back to the dorm to get (Y/N) treated, but what bugged her the most was why she didn't fight back or could it be the result of the shadow Shinjiro took down?

Though that would be left for another time seeing as there was so much on her mind and that this matter would be reported to her father to determine what can be done. She just hoped nothing too horrid happened that would require some serious medical attention.

Smirking to himself the leader of Strega found it rather amusing to see someone else hate the Kirijo group as much as he and his followers did. This would make for some interesting entertainment and Takaya knew that if they had someone on the inside helping them out then it would make the entertainment twice as thrilling.

"Strega will sure enjoy the help of the Deadly Eye Emperor, but not without hurting the Queen's little princess in the process just like tonight. Haha! This will be the appetizer before the glorious main course!"

And with that Strega disappeared from the top of the building they were at into the magnificent darkness of the Dark Hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we are again on the second part of this story. 
> 
> Looks like things are getting off to a mixed start, but all in all what are we going to expect next? Though I can't be too sure that things will go according to plan. Or will it? We won't really know for certain no will we? 
> 
> Stay tuned for more and I better hope nothing crazy and out of the ordinary happens seeing as just what went down.


	3. I'm Part Shadow!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sort of revelation will blossom after the information that was gathered last night? How will the team proceed and how will it affect Y/N mentally knowing what they have been fighting for is also......... Also what? Things don't look good either way you try to look and dissect it from any angle.

It wasn't long after midnight when Y/N woke up and the first thing to do was to sit up, but was soon pushed back down onto the bed by Yukari. Though she wasn't the only one in the room, the other members of S.E.E.S. were there as well. Suddenly her eyes widened at the realization that she was in one of the spare rooms at the dorm and soon frowned seeing that her sister Mitsuru wasn't in the room with them.

Currently said female was in the command room with Shinjiro observing from the CCTV screens. A sigh was heard knowing that her younger sister was well, but she was still unnerved from the state that her younger sister was in when she saw her earlier that night after her supposed attack.

"Y/N was lucky that I was there just in time to destroy the remaining shadows Mitsuru, but it wasn't enough to prevent the damage that was already inflicted on her. She commented that the shadow she confronted tonight looked like someone she knew. Can shadows really take on a human shape or is it more complicated than we thought?" Said Shinjiro while leaning up against a wall while removing his beanie.

"A shadow taking on human shape you say? There's nothing mentioned about that in the notes from the experiments or from what my father was able to dig up from my grandfather's belongings." Mitsuru narrowed her eyes as she looked at Y/N and started to rethink that it would be better that she no longer took part in anything related to S.E.E.S. for the remainder of the school year. Then again, she was going to be met with opposition once she discussed this with Y/N after she was fully healed.

 

**=====**

 

**++Two** **weeks** **later++**

 

Y/N chuckled as she brushed Koromaru's fur which was an awe seeing that the only other people that were allowed to do so were Makoto, Fuuka and Shinjiro, but then again, he made the exception for her since she gave him special treats after the walks he went on with the others.

Once the brushing stopped Koromaru lifted his head off Y/N's lap to see Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro walk in through the front doors with Takeharu Kirijo, who in turn was carrying a suitcase that Koromaru didn't seem to like and began to whine.

Taking note of Koromaru's whining, Shinjiro walked over and petted the Shiba Inu giving him the sign that he was going to fill up the food and water bowls. Seeing as the other four including himself would be taking part in this small meeting revolving about the issue that involved Y/N.

"Mitsuru onee-san what's going on? I thought father was busy overseeing something in Yakushima?" Replied Y/N as she saw her father take the seat in front of her while the other three took the seats next to her with a somber look on their faces.

Y/N was really confused now seeing that her own father was here at the dorm, but what currently concerned her was the rose gold suitcase that was sitting on the table. She did not know what was inside nor why it was being placed in front of her. All she had to do now was wait until her father said something about opening it.

 

**=====**

 

"Y/N, in this suitcase here there is proof of the second thing that occurred that night ten years ago and it's something a father shouldn't tell their children despite the darkness surrounding it and yet it had to be known."

Takeharu Kirijo looked at his youngest daughter, Y/N with a look that only be described as almost unforgiving and sympathetic. "This was considered one of your grandfather's personal and most secretive projects and yet for me to find out like this was very terrifying and hurtful. As inhumane as it was it was a good thing nothing like this was every done again." Taking a pause he took off his eye patch to show the scar underneath where the right eye was.

"Your ability itself is rare as a small amount of shadows appear and follow you. They even take orders from something simple to something complex." Takeshi let out a sigh as he looked up to both Mitsuru and Y/N as well to the two young men that were present. "Your grandfather after doing so many failed tests and trials was able to find the perfect specimen to realize a hybrid of sorts far from that of a anti shadow weapon." Y/N and the three upperclassmen were in extreme shock hearing that something so disgusted and so inhumane would be done to a living person let alone to a child, but they had a feeling in the pit of their stomachs that something like this would and could be used against them.

Y/N couldn't believe what she was hearing as she sat there dumbfounded listening to her father speak about this being done to her when she had no recollection of this ever happening to her as a child. She already knew that Mitsuru and S.E.E.S. with a couple others were capable of withstanding the Dark Hour with their personas or just with their strong wills alone.

"Father. Is there any way to cure Y/N without it affecting her?" Asked Mitsuru as she held her hands together frustrated that something horrible was done to her younger sister years ago.

Takeharu looked over to his eldest daughter and slide the suitcase to her to open it and reveal what was inside. He knew exactly what was in there and it didn't frighten him seeing it, rather what would happen if it was used now if the worst were to come.

 

**=====**

 

The second years and Ken were informed a couple days later and they themselves were in total shock after hearing that Y/N was part shadow and yet none of them saw her any different more like they welcomed her even more to their group.

Koromaru however would always stay with Y/N whenever she came to visit the dorm or stayed for the night or two. Though aside from Koromaru, Aigis was another story entirely who would occasionally stay by her side only to scare the girl to see if she would activate her shadow side.

Though out of all the S.E.E.S. members there was one person or rather two that would always look out for Y/N even more so when doing errands or going to school. Those two being Akihiko and Shinjiro and knowing these two they wouldn't let anything else tragic happen ever again.

Both of the boys had their quirks, but at times it would annoy Y/N that she would straight out confront them about it then again they were only doing it for her safety and after what they learned from the threats that Strega had been dropping every time if not close to when there was a full moon. Y/N was strong to handle herself even without a Persona and yet she proved that many times when she often go with S.E.E.S. to Tartarus to explore and or just get some experience.

"Shinji. Why do you and Aki try so hard to protect me knowing that I can handle myself just fine? Or is there something else motivating the two of you?" The young brunette asked since she never actually got to speak one on one with the boys seeing how crazy some nights would get prior to the full moon operations at the tower.

Shinjiro chuckled slightly as he places his hand on her shoulder. "We aren't just doing this to protect you, but to make ourselves better as a whole so we don't feel useless again. Plus I'm only doing this with Aki since he won't stop to admit that he likes you despite knowing how protective Mitsuru is of you."

Y/N placed a hand over her mouth as a sign of shock to hear that Akihiko has a crush on her let alone seeing how long they have known each other. It never really occurred to her that Akihiko would develop feelings for her let alone seeing how close he was to Mitsuru. Which made her chest feel tight and furrowed her brow thinking that those two would make a better match for each other than herself.

Before she could respond she saw that Shinjiro had gotten up from the bench and made his way over to where Koromaru was playing to give him some water before heading back for the night. Y/N smiled as she stood up and looked up to the night sky hoping that whatever came next would be finally settled and have Strega taken down, but would the lather actually be true knowing that she was being watched by them and that humanoid shadow?

 

**=====**

 

**++Strega** **Hideout** **++**

"Chidori have you got those two pictures done yet? I need them to bait out this 'Emperor' that Takaya is so interested in to increase our chances." Spoke a blue haired male by the name of Jin as he typed away on his computer while he waited.

"No need to raise your voice Jin. I have those pictures done, but I'm interested in 'why' Takaya wants this so called 'Emperor' on our side." Replied back a red haired girl by the name of Chidori as she handed two sketches to Jin for him to use as bait.

Knowing their leader Takaya, he wouldn't do this without a reason unless there was something that they were going to get out of it. Yet Jin knew for a fact that this was some sort of plan to help them usher in the end of the world and bring everyone to their knees.

Chidori on the other hand gathered her sketchbook and left Jin to his own devices as she went out to Paulownia station and sketch whatever caught her eye and this chase being Junpei was just passing by.

As for Jin, he was able to find the information that he needed to send those sketches and a little something extra to rile up the person of interest. "There's no way this guy will resist something as juicy as this. May consider it spam, but the contents will be his worth while. Now send."

"Excellent Jin. With this we can further our influence and bring Doom's Day that much closer and shape the world as we see fit. Nothing will stop us not even that group of amaetur teenagers who are two steps behind us." Exclaimed Takaya as he made his presence known in the rundown hideout of theirs near the edge of the city.

"Where did Chidori wander off to now Jin? Is she gathering more intel as we had planned or running another one of your errands. You know how I feel about her going out and not taking her dosage."

Jin just kept on typing away on his laptop without as much as looking at Takaya before he answered. "She went off after taking her dose and it seems like she may have gotten her hands on something rather intriguing, but might not show us until it is complete Takaya."

As if taking in a deep breathe like it was a drug smirked and looked through the broken and shattered window. "Perfect. Then this game will be on a much bigger playing field than we originally had set up. Inform me when contact has been made so we can proceed with the next step in our plan."

And with that Takaya made his way further down into the hideout to plan out for the outcome of the game that they themselves as Strega would be fighting against the group of teenagers known as S.E.E.S. and the Emperor.

Everything was going to go as planned and nothing was going to stop that, but what the trio could not see or possibly fathom was "if" they had learned of the emergence of a totally new player in the game that would very soon grace the two groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what we have here. At the third part I see and it seems to me that there needs to be more drama and spice in this. 
> 
> Looks like things got a whole lot real for Y/N and for S.E.E.S. after learning of what was done ten years ago. Though will that change what Y/N thinks and feels about herself moving forward? Though not much could be done then, but it can be done now to help ease the burning question that's inside?


End file.
